Qu'est il devenu?
by Zak Ana Bale
Summary: Elle ne le reconnaît plus, et fait comme si de rien n'était... Il a sa vie entre ses mains...


Qu'est il devenu?

Encore une nuit avec une inconnue trouvée dans une boîte de débauche à trois franc, il s'était envoyer en l'air toute la nuit surfant encore entre la vodka, la coke, et la baise avec cette parfaite inconnue qui devait surement, être une autre de ces junkie fraichement débarquer de Manhattan . Encore un matin où il s'en va sans laisser un mots, encore trop défoncer pour avoir les idées clair après trois ou quatre bouteille de vodka à lui tous seul. Il doit être sept heure du matin et il part directement au lycée, il ne la reverra plus, comme toute les autres en fait. Plusieurs sont déjà venu le retrouver à une soirée, il les envoyé balader et elle allaient chialer comme quoi il l'avait trahi. Il s'en foutait complétement, il n'était pas là tous les soirs pour une relation, seulement pour de la défonce et -proprement dit- de la baise! Ses notes ont considérablement baissé, il en est conscient, il ne faisait plus ses devoirs, les connaissances qu'il avait aquis ces dernière années n'était que superflut maintenant pour lui. Ce soir sa mère avait rendez-vous avec lui et son professeur, il n'irait pas, à quoi ça aller lui servir? C'était la quatrième fois dans le mois que sa mère était convoquée. Il avait les yeux explosé, dans la rue pour rejoindre le lycée il s'accrochait au mur et titubait. Il s'était arrêter plusieurs fois pour se vider sur le trottoir au yeux des passants. En arrivant toute les filles du bahut lui dirent bonjour en essayant de mettre leur décolté en valeur, malgré tout il était encore le lycéen le plus convoité de tout l'établissement, mignon, fort, sexy, intelligent et depuis presque trois mois on pouvait le qualifier de 'Bad boy'. Mais il n'adressait la parole à personne, il avait maintenant cet air supérieur, qui en enervé quelque uns qui était auparavant ces meilleurs amis. Surement encore trop saoul pour réagir à quoi que se soit, il ne réalisa pas que qu'aujourd'hui encore cette fille le tirait dans les toilettes des garçons, aujourd'hui encore il ne réalisa pas qu'elle lui foutait les doigts au fond de la gorge en le faisant vomir jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y est plus aucune goutte d'alcool et de drogue en dehors de son sang trop souvent exposé pour redevenir un jour clean, aujourd'hui encore il ne réalisa pas qu'il lui avait pleurer en creu des bras, aujourd'hui encore il ne réalisa pas qu'elle pleurer en carressant ses cheveux. Oui encore aujourd'hui il ne réalise rien.

_Tous les soirs je suis de sorti,  
Dans mes excès je m'enfuis.  
Et j'aime voir les filles défiler dans mon lit,  
Car dans l'euphorie de la nuit,  
Plus aucunes lois ne me freinent.  
Je passe mon temps à narguer l'ennui,  
J'aime être au centre de l'arène,  
Voila ce que je suis. _

Elle lui caressa le visage, embrassa son front et comme toujours s'en alla, le laissant seul pour se remettre de ses émotions. Il arriva encore une fois en retard en cours sentant fortement la cigarette.

« Vous êtes encore en re- »La prof tenta encore une fois de se mettre en colère, mais comme toujours il la regarda froidement la faisant se taire et monta à sa place sous les discours, encouragements, réflexions et malgré tout admirations des élèves de sa classe. Il n'écoutait rien au cours préférant faire la liste de ses conquêtes de la semaine et cherchant où il irait le soir, toute les boîtes et bars de la ville le connaissait. Demain se serait Samedi, donc il pourrait rester au bar à putes la journée. A l'heure de la pause, personne ne savait comment mais il était encore une fois démonter et avait provoquer le quaterback de l'équipe de foot du lycée.

_Je me fous de ton avis,  
Je tourne aussi mes envies,  
Le moindre de mes désirs, je l'assouvis  
Je suis le maître de ma vie. _

Johan -tel était son nom- en colère le provoqua en duel au milieu du refectoir, il se moqua de lui, le pauvre venait de se faire plaquer et notre cher drogué avait rit quand il l'avait entendu raconté son histoire. Il pouvait se vanter de tout, d'être fort, beau, mais pas d'être raisonnable. La bagarre démara sous les yeux de tout les élèves, chacun avait ses admirateurs bien que ceux de notre ami soit beaucoup plus nombreux. Même défoncé il évitait tout les coup de son adversaire en se moquant de lui. Malheureusement pour lui il y a un coup qu'il n'évita pas, puis deux , puis trois, puis encore d'autre auquel se mellaient les coup d'autres personnes. En colère il se releva la bouche et le visage ensanglantées et d'un coup de poing par personnes les envoya valser faisant éclater en mille morceaux d'étoiles les vitres de la pièce. Encore aujourd'hui il se vida sur le sol faisant se mélait son sang à son surplus d'alcool. Encore aujourd'hui elle procéda de la même façon que quelque heure plus tôt ainsi que comme les jours précédents. Au bout d'une heure il parti la laissant seule et pour seul mot de remerciment « Lâche-moi un peu ! T'as pas quelqu'un d'autre à aller enmerder! » Elle se tût, ne pouvant rien dire, il avait maintenant plus d'ennemis que d'amis il est vrai. Mais il est vrai aussi que beaucoup l'envi, apparemment la vie de débauche en attire plus d'un, mais elle aurait aimé que se soit un autre le vrai conserné, pas lui. Il ne pouvait pas se plaindre, il avait tout pour lui, et malheuresement les autres le voyaient bien. Il s'était choisit un nouveau mode de vie qui lui convenait selon lui, malgré sa débauche il était heureux. Et il comptait rester ainsi, personne ne savait pourquoi il avait plongé, et il ne comptait pas remonter à la surface, il ne comptait pas ne serait-ce qu'entre-appercevoir un rayon du soleil, non, il voulait rester au fond de l'abîme où personne ne pouvait le rejoindre, non, personne.

_Quand les gens pleurent, souvent je ris.  
Rare sont ceux qui m'apprécient,  
Mais pourtant je suscite les jalousies,  
Car jusqu'alors la chance ma sourit.  
J'accomplirai mes rêves  
Sans jamais me soucier des on dit,  
A ma morale, je serai fidèle,  
Voilà ce que je suis. _

Il devait être trois heure du matin alors qu'elle et d'autre de ses amis sortait de la boîte où ils étaient aller, elle n'avait pas but malgré la tentation de vouloir savoir se qu'était la pure débauche! Mais elle résista et s'avoua avoir eut raison lorqu'elle tomba nez à nez avec son ami accroché à un mur entrain de vomir tout se qu'il pouvait et en se tenant l'estomac, visiblement il s'était encore battut, elle ne paniquait pas jusqu'à ce qu'il ne rende plus que du sang et qu'il tombe la tête la première dans ce qu'il avait rendu, inconsient.

Paniquée elle appela les urgences, faisait-il une overdose? Un coma ? Fallait-il qu'elle apelle ses parents?

« C'est un Coma Ethylique. »

Après des heures d'attente en compagnie des parents de son ami, voilà tout ce que le médecin put lui dire. Sa mère tomba en larmes dans les bras de son mari « Mon petit, non mon bébé est un garçon sage! »Se consola-t-elle. Oui s'était un garçon sage auparavant. Mais aujourd'hui qui est-il? Un junkie dans le coma avec la machoire, quatre côtes cassées et une hémoragie interne. Gohan... pourquoi? Tu avais tout et tu le disais toi même. Tu avais tout pour être heureux.

« Videl? »

Elle se retourna vivement à l'entente de son nom, le père de Gohan se tenait devant elle et elle alla se blottir dans ses bras pour pleurer. Elle l'aimait, et avant que tout commence elle pensait qu'elle aurait surement une chance malgré toute les prétendantes à son amour. Que pouvait-elle faire dorénavant? Elle se recula de Goku, tel était son nom.

Aujourd'hui il était vraiment le seul à pouvoir décidait de sa vie, branché de par et d'autre à des machine plus effrayante les unes que les autres. Il n'y avait plus que lui...

_Je me fous de ton avis,  
Je tourne aussi mes envies,  
Le moindre de mes désirs, je l'assouvis,  
Je suis le maître de ma vie. _

_Voilà ce que je suis. _

**FIN .**

Impressions? La chanson il s'aggit de Maitre de ma vie de Vegastar :D


End file.
